


Gone, Gone, Gone

by Kml19



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Brotherly Love, Drabble, Gen, Mentions of Drake, No Plot/Plotless, soft angst, twinyards, very brief - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-17 05:47:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29095242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kml19/pseuds/Kml19
Summary: Andrew's eyes were as hard to read as his motives but with time, Aaron was able to understand.
Relationships: Aaron Minyard & Andrew Minyard, Aaron Minyard/Katelyn (mentioned) - Relationship, Neil Josten/Andrew Minyard (mentioned) - Relationship
Comments: 3
Kudos: 58
Collections: My Playlist





	Gone, Gone, Gone

**Author's Note:**

> Finally another work for my playlist drabbles, this one is based on the song Gone, Gone, Gone by Phillip Phillips, which when I heard, I couldn't get the Twinyards out of my head.

When life leaves you high and dry  
I'll be at your door tonight if you need help, if you need help  
I'll shut down the city lights,  
I'll lie, cheat, I'll beg and bribe to make you well, to make you well  
When enemies are at your door I'll carry you way from more  
If you need help, if you need help  
Your hope dangling by a string  
I'll share in your suffering to make you well, to make you well

Aaron was sure he must have committed murder in his past life to have to endure this kind of thing in this life. Or that was the kind of bullshit that Tara from his Chemistry class was always babbling about, together with sun signs and moon phases interfering with her hair and other shit.

“The bad energy you cause from a past life can carry to the next one, that’s why there is so much suffering from apparent ‘innocent’ people, they actually are paying for their sins from other lives.”

Yeah? Fuck that. What kind of bullshit cosmic justice is one that makes you suffer for things you don’t even remember doing? What type of shit had Past-Life-Aaron pulled to be stuck between an uncaring mother and a psychopath brother?

His mother didn’t usually have much patience ( _his_ mother, only his) but ever since Andrew had moved in, it was like she was triggered by everything, and what was worse, she hadn’t raised her hand at him not even once. It was like watching a car crash in slow motion, you knew it was coming, you just didn’t know how big the damage was going to be, and honestly, he was almost begging her to just get this over with, because the wait was making him go insane.

Now, Andrew moved like a ghost when he wanted to, appearing and disappearing from the house without warning or noise, and sometimes it was like he was part of the furniture, not making a single move, but always, always there.

But he wasn’t there for the last 16 years.

And now, Aaron was locked in the bathroom, laying on the bathtub, trying to sober up to at least be able to sit at the dinner table like a human being (he didn’t know who he wanted to appear sober to, his mother who never cared for the last 16 years? Or his brother who he knew for only three months and already showed the same preposition as his mother?). Or he thought he had locked himself in because the next second the alien with his face was opening the door.

Andrew was wearing his usual black long-sleeved shirt and dark jeans, his hair was messy in such a way that it was obvious it was on purpose (for someone so uncaring he did take great care of his hair), he had a cigarette behind his ear and Aaron had the ironic “this thing will kill you” on the tip of his tongue when he choked on his words. Andrew’s eyes were always what send shivers down his spine. Andrew was his spitting image, every strand of hair, every speck of color on their iris were the same, but not even on Aaron’s shittiest day, not even when he took more than three pills at once, Aaron’s eyes were never as lifeless as Andrew’s. He didn’t like to think too much about it.

But this time what made him stop wasn’t the shock of the lifeless eyes, it was the purple around it. There was enough read mixed in it to Aaron know it was recent, very recent. His lip had a little blood in it too, not coagulated yet. Looking at his hands, Aaron didn’t see the usual marks on his knuckles which meant whoever gave him that black eye and bloody lip had left without payback. _That_ was unusual.

“What happened?” Aaron slurred, the words a little more than a whisper. Andrew inclined his head like a dog not understanding command and Aaron blinked a few more times before his vision cleared enough for him to notice that he had been wrong, Andrew’s shirt wasn’t his usual black, but instead, a dark blue, with a worn-out print in front of it, and Aaron was sure that the shirt was his. He also noticed that the white thing behind his ear wasn’t a cigarette but a joint and distantly Aaron asked himself since when Andrew smoked pot.

Then for a few slow, slurred, dizzy seconds, Aaron thought that he was looking at the mirror, and he was so high he was having some kind of fucked up out of body experience. But then Andrew kneeled in front of him and the spell was broken.

The other looked at him closely and Aaron was trying to wrap his mind at the fact that they may be identical but dressed like this, it was impossible to tell that Andrew wasn’t Aaron.

Then Aaron understood. The car had finally crashed.

Why? He wanted to ask. But his mouth refused to move and his eyes were watering at an alarming speed. He probably looked pathetic, sitting in the bathtub, wearing the same clothes for the third day, still high, with tears in his eyes, but Andrew’s eyes stayed the same, no pity, no anger, no judgment, no nothing.

“Let’s make a deal.” Andrew said and Aaron was shocked to notice they also had the same voice. It was the first time Andrew said anything ever since he moved in. The words were slowly registering in his mind and when he was about to ask What? He suddenly felt cold in his whole body.

“WHAT THE FUCK?” He screamed before he could stop himself, shaking with the cold water hitting him.

“Gotta sober up first.” Andrew said simply, making more water fall on Aaron.

When you fall like a statue  
I'm gon' be there to catch you  
Put you on your feet, you on your feet  
And if your well is empty  
Not a thing will prevent me  
Tell me what you need, what do you need

I surrender honestly  
You've always done the same for me

Aaron wasn’t stupid and he also had years of experience of dealing with his brother, so when he saw the news that Andrew Minyard was on medical leave without any injury that was known Aaron knew what it meant. He also knew that Neil was playing on the other side of the country with little time between games to fly all the way to where his brother was. He also knew that it had been a week since the last time they talked over the phone, more since the last time they talked with Nicky.

It wasn’t hard to make the decision and Aaron was soon ringing Andrew’s doorbell. After the fifth time with no sign of movement inside, Aaron simply took the spare key he kept and let himself in.

“Andrew?” He asked the dark apartment, not hearing even a grunt in response. Putting the groceries he had bought on the way there on the kitchen counter, Aaron made his way deeper inside the place, finding the master room with ease. His brother was a lump in the middle of his bed, completely covered even if it was a hot day, the room was as dark as the rest of the house and even if it was already past lunchtime there wasn’t a single dirty dish on the room. With a sigh, Aaron knocked on the door even if it was open knowing that even if he could get in the house with no problem, touching his brother while he slept was still forbidden. The lump flinched with the noise and Aaron frowned. “I brought groceries for you, healthy stuff too, Kevin will be proud.”

There was no response but Aaron knew that Andrew had heard him so he slowly got closer to the bed. The frown on his face got deeper when he saw the other’s face, his already pale complexion was even worse, with deep purple bags under his eyes, his hair was greasy and his face sweaty but was shivering.

“I am going to check you for a fever, ok?” Aaron asked and received a weak nod as a response, still, he was slow in his movement to put his hand on the other’s forehead ready to get back in case he noticed any flinch, but instead, Andrew’s eyes closed at the contact and he let out a sigh that didn’t show any discomfort.

As Aaron suspected the other was feverish.

“When was the last time you ate?” He asked knowing he wouldn’t get a verbal response. With a sigh, he kneeled on the floor to get on eye level with his brother.

Andrew looked tired.

Years before, Aaron thought Andrew’s eyes were empty, but it was only after Drake and the nightmares and the flashbacks and Aaron looked at himself in the mirror after a particularly bad night that he noticed that he had never looked more like his brother. Since then he learned the little things, Andrew was never one to scream his feelings like Nicky or one to let everyone know when something affected him like Aaron, but he wasn’t heartless. There was a spark in his eyes when he watched a movie he enjoyed or read a good book, there was dark amusement when any of the Foxes tripped on something, there was an apprehension when they traveled by plane, there was something sharp whenever they went clubbing together and anyone from the group was out of his sight for too long, there was warmth when he looked at Josten, at Nicky, at him.

And there was the ever-present deep tiredness that seemed to be wearing off for the last years thanks to a combination of time and people.

The tiredness Aaron saw in his brother’s eyes now was in part that and in part simply a sick body screaming for rest. It wasn’t the worst he had seen.

“We need to get your fever down.” He finally said, slowly taking the covers off his brother. There was no violent reaction instead Andrew whined like a kid and tried to weakly cover himself up again, but Aaron didn’t let go. “C’mon, I will make you that porridge you like after.” At that, his brother looked at him seriously like he was seeing if he was speaking the truth and Aaron knew what he would find in his eyes. He had made sure to never lie to his brother.

With a sigh, Andrew stood up slowly and even allowed Aaron to put his hand on his arm to guide him to the bathroom. On the way Andrew seemed distracted, his tired brain apparently turning off slowly when Aaron simply guided him inside the shower box, there was no resistance.

Seeing his brother in his dark pajamas in the shower box made Aaron recall a distant memory and he had a second to smile a bittersweet smile before turning the shower on. The water wasn’t cold but it was enough of a shock for Andrew to flinch and open his eyes wide. When he understood what was happening he turned a glare at his brother and Aaron couldn’t resist a smirk. Andrew looked like an angry wet cat.

After he was sure Andrew wouldn’t fall, he left to get him some dry clothes, then he went to the kitchen to make the porridge Nicky used to make them whenever one of them got sick while sending a quick text to Katelyn and Neil, the words simple, but Aaron felt them in his heart.

_Everything’s okay._

I love you long after you're gone  
For you, for you  
You would never sleep alone  
I love you long after you're gone  
And long after you're gone, gone, gone

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know what you think and drop a kudos if you feel like it ;))


End file.
